Caricias
by yaxia
Summary: Refugiados mantenia la esperanza, pero esa noche tormentosa sentimientos humanos salieron a flote... Harry debera aprender una valiosa leccion... En tiempo de guerra tambien puede amar... LEmmon incluido
1. Caricias

**_Caricias_**

La guerra continuaba, la fuerzas de la luz fueron diezmada poco a poco hasta casi caer, mientras que Voldemort obtenía más y más poder. Los pocos sobrevivientes se refugiaron en las entrañas de las tierra, esperándolo. Muchos habían muerto por defender su guerra, ahora solo tenia a él, su última esperanza.

Este era el momento de demostrar que podía con el peso puesto en su hombros y por el cual tantos se habían sacrificado. Un pensamiento conciliador llego hasta él "gracias a Dios, su amigos y ella permanecían vivos", pero dispuestos a entregarles su vida si con ello lograba vencer aquel ser malvado. Una lagrima rebelde logro escapar, pero él ya no podía permitirse flaquezas, debía intentar dormir.

La lluvia azotaba la tierra con fuerza, él podía sentirla sentir como esta misma Tierra se alimentaba, se inundaba, sin importar que la humedad que producía solo debilitara más a los que ya daban su último esfuerzo. De pronto, el sonido se fue, el frió seguía, pero los sonido no llegaba. Se asusto, algo parecía ir mal, pero no lograba sentir aquel miedo característico. A tientas busco sus gafas y su varita, pero sus manos fueron detenidas por un suave apretón.

Un peso se hizo sentir a un costado de su cama, su corazón se acelero, intento susurrar un hechizo, pero un dedo delgado y tan helado como el hielo se poso sobre sus labios. La habitación estaba en penumbras y sin sus gafas solo veía la imagen borrosa, de aquella persona que estaba ante él.

Intento moverse, pero el dedo que se posaba en sus labios, se transformo lentamente el una palma que aunque fría su poso suave en su rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su cuerpo, sentía el suave respirar de quien estaba delante de él, su sangre empezaba a acelerarse por sus venas sus sentidos se agudizaban, pero no podia controlar la razón.

Intento buscar nuevamente su varita, quizás al menos sus anteojos, pero su mano fue suavemente apresaba y acercada al rostro de ella. La palma de Harry pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel, mientras su mano ayudada por la de ella, iba recorriendo lentamente la mejilla de esta, su cuello, su pecho. El corazón de Harry se acelero, la sangre le nublaba la razón , tenia que detener aquello no estaba bien, pudo sentir ahora la palma de ella sobre su pecho. La otra mano de ella quedo estática mientras tenia enlazada la de Harry. La palma de Harry podía sentir la piel de ella, podía intuir los curvas de sus senos, pues sus manos estaba demasiado cerca de ellos para peder el cuerpo control de su cuerpo.

Harry luchaba contra si mismo , mientras en su mente llegaban imágenes que quería hacer suyas en la realidad, sacudió su cabeza su mente y su cuerpo desarrollaban una batalla propia, ajena a todo,en si mismo se debatían entre su razón y los instintos.

Podía sentir su perfume, sabia que era ella. En la penumbra imagina su rostro, sus facciones, aquellos detalles que solo el conocía. Deslizo su mano hasta la nuca de ella, lentamente enredo sus ledos temblorosos en sus cabellos, y lentamente la fue acercando su rostro al de él. Ella también comenzó a juguetear con aquellos cabellos rebeldes de Harry.

Harry ansiaba con ansia saborear esos labios. Mientras se acercaban su corazón latía con mas fuerza, su virilidad se hacia presente , perdía lentamente el control de si mismo. De pronto pudo sentirlo; sus labios hacían contacto provocando un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, su sangre ahogaba su razón. Ella atrapo el labio inferior de Harry entre los de ella, suavemente, al igual que fuera un suave dulce delicioso para comer. Harry abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, pero ella bajo su cabeza y los labios de Harry besaron la punta de su pequeña nariz, ella ahogaba una risa, ante el desconcierto de Harry. Ladeo su cabeza y tomo entre sus manos las dos manos de Harry, lo tenia a su merced, pues apresadas ya no vagaban inquietas y temblorosas por su cuerpo para poder sacar toda la distancia entre ellos para poder cumplir lo que los instintos le ordenaban.

Harry entonces besos su cuello, suavemente, pero a su vez intentando aspirar el aroma que tanto lo enloquecía. Con sus manos entrelazados sus cuerpos se recostaron. Los ropas parecían ser el único limite, que debía sobrepasar. Mientras Harry acariciaba con sus labios el cuellos de ella bajando lentamente por este, descubriendo, amando aquel cuerpo, aquella alma que se entregaba en esa noche tormentosa.

Ella sin rompe esa conexión silenciosa, fue alejando poco a poco del cuerpo Harry , lentamente fue abriendo una distancia entre ellos, una de sus manos controlaba delicadamente ambas manos de él, pidiéndoles solo un momento, y la otra vagaba suave y tibiamente por aquel torso desnudo que solo le pertenecía a ella, poco a poco fue acariciando cada una de las partes del vientre de Harry. Este se dejo querer ahogando un gemido, mientras sus manos apresadas escapaban para acariciarla.

Lentamente las manos de ella comenzaron a subir, con la misma danza suave, mientras las manos de Harry recorría la espalda de ésta por debajo de aquella delgada camisola.

Mientras ella dejaba descansar una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, la otra subía lentamente hasta el rostro de éste. Acaricio los labios siguiendo su forma, continuo por su rostro, acaricio la cicatriz, la marca de su destino. Lentamente se inclino sobre él depositando un suave beso en la frente de Harry, éste se volvió a estremecer .

Lentamente ella corto el ritual y se alejo de su cama. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver su figura, que sin ruido y sin prisa, iba yéndose, mientras Harry intentaba explicarse lo que había pasado. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo ella a Harry en suave susurro;

- "Te amo"- antes que la oscuridad volviera a imperar. En la oscuridad, Harry sintió en su corazón de nuevo la alegría olvidada.


	2. Tú, tu propio limite

Bueno: todos los personajes son de Rolwing??? ( mi karma es su nombre...nunca se como escribirlo...XD)

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus valiosas opiniones

**_"Tú, tu propio limite"_**

La lluvia rugía aun con más fuerza que el comienzo, mientras que Harry se quedo apoyado el la pared en un ángulo bastante incomodo para su cuello. Aún tenía la respiración acelerada, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y su vista aun fija donde había escuchado aquellas hermosas palabras de sus labios. Su cuerpo se libero de la pasión acumulada por aquel dolor satisfactorio, dándole esa sensación de humedad gratificante para un instinto que se negada a ser calmado.

Perezosamente levanto su cuerpo de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba el baño. Sus pasos era lentos y pesados, pero su cuerpo se encontraba terriblemente agitado. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, su corazón latió congojado al mirar el pasillo, pues espera aun encontrarla, a cambio, sólo encontró un pasillo vacío iluminado débilmente por las escasas velas que se negaba a ser vencidas por la humedad. Miro hacia su habitación, sacudió la cabeza y termino el recorrido al baño.

Dejo que las prendas que llevaba puesta se mojaran junto a él, borrando poco a poco las pruebas físicas de lo sucedido, claro que eso no significo que pudiera sacarlas de su mente. Mientras que el agua helada parecía agujas que se clavaba dolorosamente sobre su cuerpo, ya que su memoria intentaba recupera cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaron esas caricias recibidas . Totalmente empapado por el agua de la ducha, se saco la ropa y estuvo algunos minutos mas bajo la gélida agua. Su mente no lograba alejarse de ella, cada roce, cada palabra parecía renacer en su corazón mientras él intentaba sacarlas de su mente, sabia que no podía seguir así. Él tenia un misión , tenia y debía cumplir no importaba lo que él quisiese, su suerte ya había sido elegida.

Saco su brazo fuera de la ducha y a tientas busco la varita y le aplico un hechizo calentador al agua para evitar que su cuerpo siguiera castigándose con la agonía de las agujas metálicas que parecían perforar su piel, también convoco un pequeño _brasero_, algo similar al una bandeja profunda con cuatro patas, que mantenía carbones ardientes si llamas, que serviría para que aumentar la temperatura de la habitación. Dejo pesadamente la varita encima del mesón cercano, se revolvió su pelo, mientras que su cara enfrentaba el agua caer, una tristeza lo invadió en lo profundo de su ser, apoyo su cabeza en el muro cercano y susurro " _te amo, eres el aire que respiro_" permaneció largos minutos así, con cabeza apoyada y sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que el agua caía continuamente sobre su piel .

Corto el flujo de agua, tomo una toalla corta que encontró cerca y la envolvió en torno a sus caderas, tanteando aquí y allá encontró sus anteojos se los coloco, saco el vapor del espejo con su antebrazo , y observo su rostro desfigurado por los rastro de agua, su cicatriz como siempre marcaba aquel reflejo "_como llegue a pensar que me hacia especial_" susurro mientras la recorría con unos de sus dedos. Desvió su vista por la habitación y no encontró nada con que cubrirse se tomo su varita con la intención de convocar algo de ropa y entonces vio una manta doblada sobre el mesón, no cuestiono el origen sólo termino de secar su cuerpo y se envolvió en ella, para luego con su magia ordenar el cuarto de baño y salir del lugar colocando su varita en el borde de la toalla que continuaba rodeándoles las cadenas.

Al salir al pasillo , su ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación de ella, caminó seguro hasta tocar la manilla de su puerta, pero no se atrevió a entrar, no quería exponer sus sentimientos para que alguien la dañara, él prefería morir el antes.

El sueño parecía un travieso recuerdo que no quería volver a él. Su mente estaba extrañamente viva y sus pensamientos tormentosos lo ahogaban, sabiendo que no podría conciliar fácilmente el sueño, prefirió acercarse al pequeño salón, el cual había acomodado su pequeño amigo Dobby. Al recordarlo una sonrisa melancólica afloro de su rostro, si no fuera por Dobby , todos ellos estaría... mejor no pensar. Sabia que Dobby era un gran amigo y aunque no había podido hacer que el elfo lo tratara como un amigo, aunque no había podido evitar que este trabajara junto a ellos en su caracter de vasallo, no pasaba ni un día en el que él o sus amigos les daba las gracias por todo lo que hacia.

Se sentó en el suelo sobre el tapete desgastado frente la chimenea que aun permanecía encendida. La mirada de sus ojos esmeraldas se perdía en el fuego mientras su mente vagaba por todos los recuerdos que había pasado esos años. Tan alejado era aquello de la confortable sala común de Griffindor

De pronto, sintió que unos delgados brazos le rodeaban, el perfume de ella envolvió los sentidos , sintió como las manos de ella estaba heladas, sintió como ella apoyaba su mejilla sobre su cabeza y una cortina de pelo cayo sobre el rostro de él, haciendo que Harry se envolviera una más en aquel aroma que le era tan enloquecedor para su ser.

Ella deshizo un poco el abrazo para quitar su pelo del rostro de Harry y al volverlo a abrazar al muchacho, éste atrapo sus manos con una de las suyas, mientras la otra mantenía apretada la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

-No debes estar aquí – susurro Harry la mas frío que logro estar mientras soltaba las manos, ya que la cercanía de la chica lo volvía loco.

Ella no pareció molestarse por el comentario, levanto un poco el rostro y deposito un suave beso en los cabellos de Harry.

Permanecieron largo tiempo en silencio. Harry sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo. Su cercanía después de tanto tiempo le había devuelto la vida, le había sembrado en aquel corazón ya vacío, la esperanza que aún había porque luchar, pero él no quería arrastrarla por las torturas que el vivía, no quería que Ella pasara por lo mismo que él.

-Vete a acostar- decía mientras deshacía el abrazo de sus tersas manos- Mañana será un largo día – sus palabras llenas de indiferencia, cavaban una profunda herida en su alma, solo esperaba que Ella algún día le perdonase.

La muchacha se levanto sin soltar el hombro de Harry y se agacho hasta que sus propios labios rozaran suavemente la oreja de Harry;

-Te amo – susurro, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera sin poderlo evitarlo. Las cosquillas que le provocaba su aliento en su oreja y en su estomago seria un lindo recuerdo.

Harry cerro fuertemente los ojos para evitar que lo delataran por la mentira que cometería. Movió la cabeza bruscamente alejándose de ella y sin mirarla le dijo lo más fríamente que pudo;

-Pero yo no te amo –

Sintió como la chica se alejaba de su cuerpo, podía volver a sentir el aire helado en las partes del cuerpo que ella había cubierto, aun con los ojos cerrados, Harry sonrió, pero una sonrisa cargada de dolor. Pensó por un momento que todo había acabado antes de comenzar, pero al menos ella estaría más a salvo lejos de él. Si morir de dolor por tener que alejarla era el modo de salvarla estaba dispuesto a perder la vida mil veces.

Harry acomodo la manta sobre su cuerpo, exponiendo sus manos al frío, fue entonces que volvió a sentir sus delicadas manos sobre las de él. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los de Ella llenos de vida, vio que estaba de rodilla sentada sobre sus pies. Se perdió en su mirar, no podía creer que después de lo que acababa de decir Ella se mantuviera así de feliz, al ver la figura de ella, al recordar cada palabra, cada aventura junto a ella, no le cupo la menor dudo que era la mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida. Volvió a cerrar lo ojos, él no tenia derecho de atarla sabiendo lo que debería pasar. Retomando la compostura y decidido llegar al final , le volvió a decir fríamente;

-Vete a acostar, todo esta claro- termino de manera cortante, intentando quita sus manos de cerca de ella, pero Ella no se lo permitió

-Dímelo , pero mirándome a los ojos – dijo Ella con voz clara, entonces Harry quedo obligado a mirar aquellos ojos que le había devuelto la esperanza, mirar aquellos ojos que siempre había visto a través de él y que sin saber un arte mágica , podía decir cuando estos se querían, aquella extraña comunicación los había convertido mutuamente en un libro abierto tanto para el uno como para el otro.

-Dímelo – lo insto ella, sus ojos era casi dos rayos que le perforaban el alma y la razón

Yo...no..te...a...- Harry no pudo terminar de decir la frase, cuando sus fríos labios fueron cerrados por los cálidos de ella. Harry cerro los ojos he intentando saborear esos labios que tanto tiempo había estado alejados de él. Pero ella no se lo permitió , de nuevo se alejo y volvió a concentrar su mirada esperando una respuesta.

Harry volvió a naufragar en esa mirada, su cuerpo nuevamente empezaba a traicionarlo, sentía como la mirada de ella lo desafiada a mentirle, como le hechizaba los sentidos y le hacia aflorar todos esos sentimientos que intentaba desesperadamente ocultar.

Dímelo – repitió Ella de manera decidida, Harry solo la observaba hipnotizado

Al escucharla recordó lo que tenia que hacer, pero ahora era aun mucho más difícil al comienzo, mucho más. No quería abrir la boca , sentía que sólo con pronunciar un sonido esta lo traicionaría le haciendo demostrar lo que el intentaba ocultar. "_Ella esta en peligro si se queda junto a ti_" se recordó a sí mismo en un ultimo esfuerzo por concretar la única salida que él veía para mantenerla a salvo;

-Yo no te a...-

-Olvídalo Harry... tu boca me engañara, de tus labios saldrá un veneno que me consumirá, tu cuerpo quizás me rechazara, pero tus ojos- Ella se le acerco y beso el labio inferior de Harry humedeciéndolo con su lengua, haciendo que él no pudiera ni siquiera coordinar dos palabras seguidas – tus ojos Harry, -volvio a sentarse sobre sus pies- nunca me ha mentido y en ellos confió... repetirás mil veces que no me amas, pero tus ojos te delatan , por mucho que intentes ocultarlo.

-Eres ególatra, yo jamás te he amado, te conocí y aprendí que sólo eres como las demás intentando sacar un provecho, solo disfruta de mí como yo también lo hago ... esto no es amor - Harry se sorprendió al tener aquellas palabras, y la miro como si ella representara a Voldemort, quería trasmitir, quería confirmar lo que sus palabras decían, no permitiría que Ella se pusiera en riesgo por estar a su lado, sabia que la haría sufrir con esas palabras, pero... _"pronto se le pasara_" termino pensando con dolor, minetras intentaba apartarla con algo de brusquedad.

Ella parpadeo varias veces y acaricio el rostro de Harry ,el cual no lograba comprender porque ella se negaba a alejarse después de haberla tratado mal

-Explícame ¿por qué hace unos instantes sentiste escalofríos¿por qué intentaste responder el beso que te di, y ahora me mirar como su fuera tu enemigo? – ella sonreía de manera tan angelical.

"_como explicarte eso , si solo quiero sacarte del peligro, haciendo pensar lo contrario_" pensó desesperado Harry ,al ver que toda su indiferencia no tenia efecto en ella, mientras no podia evitar perderse en esa mirada segura de si misma.

Ella sonrió de manera tierna, el cariño que le tenia a Harry , el amor que le profesaba, estaba explicito en cada uno de sus movimientos , en cada uno de sus suspiros

-Explícame ¿por qué, Harry , le das esa satisfacción a Él? -

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Harry totalmente desconcertado

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa triste, el dolor pudo leerse en ese mirar, tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos como si temiera que se pudiera escapar, y dejo escapar un suave suspiro tan cerca de los labios de Harry , que este casi pudo saborearlo;

-Cada vez que llegaban noticias de tu lucha con Él, mi corazón se encogía, temía por ti más de lo temía por nosotros que nos estábamos exponiendo. Siempre acudíamos en tu ayuda, pero llegamos demasiado tarde - suspiro dolorosamente – piensa por un momento si yo hubiese sido la que luchaba y tú estaba aquí intentando llegar ayudar, pero sin lograrlo.

Harry no pudo evitar tragar la saliva, sólo pensar que pudiese en algún momento ser al revés, que por un momento ella sufriera por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar , su cuerpo se estremeció, levanto la mirada y vio como ella estaba seria y sus ojos mostraban un dolor fuera del alcance.

-Sabia que mentías – dijo ella en confesión

"_tramposa"_ pensó Harry sonriendo par su interior , _"esta chica tiene sus tácticas"_, mientras hacia esfuerzos para mantener su rostro impasivo ante el dolor de Ella. La chica volvió a suspirar

- piensa que ahora llegas pero es demasiado tarde, estoy mur...-

-ni siquiera lo pienses –Harry no pudo evitar contenerse, al diablo con su plan, sólo imaginar que pudiera encontrarla, como encontró a la profesora McGonagall en un charco de sangre y su rostro desfigurado, o cuando encontró a Flitwick destrozado con todos su miembros esparcidos. Sólo de imaginarla así , sólo imaginar que podría llegar ver esos ojos sin rastro de luz, le helaba el corazón- no podría seguir –confeso el muchacho totalmente destruido.

La chica no pareció escucharlo y continuo hablando tan cerca del rostro de Harry que este podía saborear las palabras que salían de su boca

-Verme ahí y saber que jamás pudiste decir que me amabas ,porque Él estaba sobre mi, que jamás pudiste demostrar tu amor porque yo te lo impedía y no dejaban acercarte por miedo,...piensa en todo los momentos que pudimos vivir felices, que solo quedaron en sueño, en cada palabra que no dijiste , el cada caricia que no nunca llegaste hacer–

Harry pensó unos segundos el la situación que Ella sugería, sólo pensarlo, sólo pensar que jamás habría tocado ese cuerpo, que jamás le había dicho lo que pensaba, lo que sentía que todo se terminara así, sólo con pensarlo, su cuerpo parecía helarse aún más por el dolor. Su mirada se perdió en el fuego de la chimenea que aun crepitaba

-Prefirió morir mañana, si con eso puedo probar dormir entre tus brazos, prefiero morir ahora que sobrevivir con la agonía que nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirte que te dañaras a ti mismo-

Harry se perdía en ese mirar, tenerla tan cerca y negarse a tocarla solo por miedo, solo porque le pudiera pasar algo al igual que todos los que se habían acercado a él, le encogía en corazón

-Entiéndeme, el hecho de estar cerca mío, te deja expuesta... ¡te perseguirán¡sólo porque yo te amo! – Harry tenia un tono de desesperación. Había esperado lagrimas de ella, insultos, quizás simple desprecio, pero no aquello, no esa compresión que lo abnegaba, que le hacia débil, esa dulzura que era como un almíbar para ya su deshecha alma.

Ella lentamente saco las manos de su rostro y sonrió de manera irónica y fría, casi daba miedo mirarla, aquella sonrisa, parecía expresar rencor, esa expresión era un gran golpe para el corazón de Harry , pero no lo fue más que las palabras que salieron de aquella pequeña boca

-Harry entiende, desde el momento que decidimos luchar por la libertad ,estamos en peligro... tú te justificas en tu acto de heroísmo ,sólo con el afán de sacarnos a un lado, pero estamos igualmente en peligro, incluso uno peor si tú no existiese – ella dejo a un lado aquella actitud petulante que le estaba dejando la guerra para volver sus ojos hacia un lado antes de seguir – Harry ,eres nuestra esperanza, tienes un destino del cual eres preso, eso yo lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo y no permitiré es que te destruyas poco a poco, te consumas en algo que seria así de todos modos, todos tenemos un momento y cada uno ya eligió el suyo, no es tu problema lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas, pero si es tu problema que nos ahogue antes de intentar flotar – los ojos de ella estaban en un punto inexacto, pero Harry no entendía a donde quería llegar Ella al recordarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por culpa de él, no entendía porque Ella lo estaba torturando con esa verdad que lo acompañaba a cada paso;

-¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó Harry con voz queda entonces la chica clavo sus ojos en los esmeraldas de él

-Vive Harry, vive cada momento, vive como si el mañana no existe, siempre hay otro que lo construirán, vive porque tú eres dueño de tu momento, sé que no puedes escapar de tu destino, pero vivir Harry es tu decisión, como la mía es salvarte para que podamos _"sobrevivir juntos_"

El crepitar del fuego, era el único sonido ahora, ya que la lluvia había cesado. Los poco leños se negaba a consumirse, al igual que los pensamientos de Harry se negaba a callar.

Harry no podía evitar darle vuelta, una y otra vez a lo que Ella le estaba diciendo. cuando termino de hablar creyó que lo abandonaría dejando consumirse en sus propio pensamiento, pero Ella se quedo allí con su frente apoyada sobre su pecho, y su pelo rozándole la barbilla dejando escapar ese aroma que creía conocer solo él.

De pronto la chica tomo las manos de Harry y abrió junto a ellas la manta que lo cubría, un leve estremecimiento pudo Harry apreciar en ese cuerpo delgado, mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, y cubría a ambos ahora con la manta.

-¡Estoy casi desnudo! – dijo Harry casi con alegría desconectándose por completo de la tensión de esos momentos. La actitud de la chica le había sorprendido , recordándole que de _cosas simple estaba hecho el universo_. La chica rió por debajo también y le dijo sin más;

-tengo frió ...¡quieres que me congeles! – lo regaño mientras apoyaba un costado de su cabeza sobre su pecho, hecha un ovillo, mientras él se acomodaba hacia atrás difícilmente y envolvía los pies de ella con sus piernas, y con sus brazos y la manta tomada con sus manos, la apretaban contra su cuerpo.

-Tu corazón toca una linda melodía – dijo la chica soñolienta. Harry besos sus cabellos, y apoyo su propia cabeza en la de ella

Si...porque es la canción que tú le enseñaste – dijo suavemente Harry.

El silencio hacia presa del lugar, mientras que el sueño vencía al fin a las dos almas que luchaban; una por comprender, la otra por explicar.

* * *

A sugerencia de los que postearon a los que le doy las gracias, he decidido seguir haciendo capítulos...debo darles las gracias a la idea de continuar y resolver el enigma de "ELLA" ( cosa que esta en cuestionamiento)... con respecto si esto llegara ha haber un lemmon, aun no sé... aunque la historia los capítulos son muy insinuadores, del punto de vista de algunos... debo confesar que no se escribirlos... así que de ahí se vera,pero prometo hacer el esfuerzo 

Muchas Gracias a

_Feliasfenix , RebecaNara , Boggart Girls , Shinji Kun112_

Cualquier sugerencia y opinión es bien recibida...

Hasta el próximo capitulo 


	3. El Poder de la piel

estoy volviendo a escribir de a poco, las disculpas no valen mucho ,así que aquí le dejo este capitulo, porque les debía el desenlace y le debia uno bueno ... así se viene el LEMMON, no me maten, por es el primero asi que espero que cumpla todas sus expectativas

No es apto para menores,contiene escenas; seducción, caricias y sexo explicito estarán incluidos. Estan advertidos

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia es de mi sórdida mente.

Se que mis lectores estan ahí, gracias por no perder la fe

* * *

**El poder de la piel**

Abrio los ojos por completo, algo lo despertó, todos sus sentidos estaba alertas, esperando.

Todo estaba oscuro. El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido, pero a pesar que sentía como caían las gotas de humedad, no sentía frío. Su cuerpo ardía, entonces se sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío que lo despertó, pero era tan grato como una imperceptible caricia. Acarició la cabeza de su compañera, la que luchaba palmo a palmo junto a él, por él, Ella quien le abrió los ojos, quien estaba acostada sobre su pecho. Acarició su pelo, enredó sus dedos en el, acarició su rostro con su palma, entonces Ella se movió levemente. Un suspiro calentó aún más su pecho. Sintió como su dedo pequeño hacia círculos sobre su abdomen, lento , constante, sin prisas.

Él la abrazo contra su cuerpo y ella se estira a lo largo de el. No hay necesidad de palabras cuando sientió los ojos de ella pidiéndole esa oportunidad de amarse. Acaricio su rostro con un dedo, ella suspiro simplemente, toco todo su rostro y como acto reflejo Ella se apreto más a él. Sentian el palpitar del corazón otro, Ella levantó ambas manos y las enrede en torno al cuello de Harry, jugo con su pelo y puso su frente contra la de él. Sus respiraciones se agitaban a cada momento, se confundía. Harry sintió como Ella jalaba su pelo con deseo. Tanto lo había deseado, tanto tiempo que lo soñó, entonces sus labios se encontraron, el deseo de sus corazones se apropió de ellos, sus lenguas lanzaban, exigiéndose , reclamándose, marcandose.

Ella puso sus piernas una a cada lado de la caderas de Harry. Mientras más profundo el beso, más sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de Harry, suspira y lo apretaba a su cuerpo, sentía su virilidad, enhiesta, latente, irradiaba el calor entre la escasa prendas de ambos . El aire se hizo necesario, ellos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes. estaban agitados, sus respiraciones desiguales.

Harry quería hablar, pero realmente no sabía que decir, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, sentía el deseo de ella, de sus manos, de sus suspiros. Su virilidad podía sentir el calor del sexo de ella traspasando las telas, estaba ansioso por estar en ella,por ser uno con Ella; los movimientos de su cuerpo buscándola se lo decía, el corazón desbocado se lo decía, el calor, sus caricias, todo gritaba su deseo, pero ¿sería correcto? .

Intento hablar, pero ella lo acalló con un dedo, sintió se risa contenida, era un hermoso cántico que hacia mucho que no escuchaba. Entonces Ella comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, jugaba con el con su lengua, Harry dejo escapar un suspiro y la apretó contra si mismo. El sexo de ella solo estaba separado por una toalla y una bragas, solo tener conciencia de eso, el casi pierde el control en ese mismo instante, mientras sentía como los labios de ella recorrían su mandíbula, bajaban por su cuello, mordiéndolo lento y suavemente. El deslizo sus manos por sus piernas, sus músculos tensos,rozando cada cicatriz, fue sacandole la camisola.

Los pechos de Ella, aparecieron incipiente antes sus ojos, sus pezones duros y oscuros aputandole, fue una visión encantadora, un relampago ilumino la habitación y la vio a Ella sonrosada intentandose cubrirse.

Harry comprendío al instante, Ella le pertenecia en cuerpo y en alma. Tomo sus manos y las bajo con delicadeza. Comenzo a besarla lentamente, primero su cuello, bajando suapor sus pechos, sacando suspiro de ella, sintio la añoranza de haberla protegido de cada cicatriz que encontraba, las beso con ternura cada una y sintio como ella apretaba sus uñas en su espalda. Tomo un pezon en sus labios y lo jalo levemente, mientras masajeaba el otro,la sentia resoplar y gemir, luego cambio de lado, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda de placer. No hablaban pero el deseo hablaba por si solo; Ella se movia hacia adelante y hacia atras cada vez intintiva y exigente.

La volteo sobre la alfombra y saco sus bragas. Comenzo a basar sus pies que estaba frios, chupo cada una de ellos, mientras ella se retorcía y suspiraba, beso cada cicatriz de su piel. Mientras subía, piernas instintivamente se cerraron. Él masajeo sus muslos, los besos con paciencia, mientras Ella poco a poco se iba relajando. Primero beso el interior del muslo, luego absorbio su sexo, perdiendose en sus rizos. Ella se retorcia, tomanda sus cabellos y lo guíaba a más, guiada por el deseo primitivo le exigía a más. Tomo su clítoris entre sus labios y jugo con su lengua en su entrada. Poco a poco ella comenzaba a humedecerse, el sabor era como beber la ambrosia de los dioses; adictivo, estimulante. Sin poder ya mantener el ritmo exigido por ella y guiado por su propio deseo aumento el ritmo,cada vez mas y mas, hasta que por fin el orgasmo de ella, lo dejo tan satisfecho como si fuera de él.

Beso su pubis, su estomago, entre sus pechos, cada uno de sus pezones, su cuello, hasta sus labios, miestras ella respiraba entrecortadamente y repondia como podia con caricias y besos estimulando a seguir. Acaricio su rostro quería preguntarle, ansiaba preguntarle, pero en la oscuridad sus ojos se encontraron y se veia a si mismos en la oscuridad. Entonces ella hizo un gesto, toco su frente con la de ella, y asistio.

Entonces, ella abrio sus piernas para recibirlo, el con cuidado de coloco en su entrada. Empujo suavemente, ella se puso tensa, pero el la calmo besandola por todos lados, unos instantes despues, las caderas de ella comenzaron a moverse incitandolo a entrar. Para Harry fue el cielo, sintio como esa barrera, poco a poco sus sexos se ajustaban al otro, esa maravillosa sensacion de ser uno, fue llevandolos cada vez más rápido al frenesis, en una sincronia insitintiva llegaron junto al orgasmo.

No hubo secesidad de palabras, el poder de la piel fue su medio de comunicacion y sus sentimientos el lenguaje. La guerra estaba en sus cabezas, pero no dejarían que siguiera quitandole la vida, no los separaría, lucharían por ese mundo mejor y sobrevivir para el.

* * *

-Fin-

¿Que le parecio?, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.

existira un epilogo, y en el el descubrimiento de la misteriosa identidad... o lo prefieren asi?

gracias a todos


End file.
